


Rain

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: A little rain does bother Gibbs, but he finds a little friend to keep his mind off it.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Rain. 

 

Jethro Gibbs hated rain. It was cold, wet, and soaked through every piece of clothing he wore when he stood in it in the middle of a crime scene. He didn’t mind the rain when he was inside his house with the fire going and he could listen to it pound on the roof. The memories of his childhood before his mother died when she would take him to a cabin by the lake and they would fall asleep listening to the beats of raindrops falling on the roof, curled up in front of a cozy fire he had helped his mother make would roam through his head. Those days he fell asleep with a smile, almost smelling her vanilla and rose perfume and hearing her tinkling laugh, her soft hand running through his grey hair. 

 

But being outside in it? It made him miserable. It reminded him of car crashes and little girls far too young, of brown haired protectors and a single bullet, of old friends and mentors and a solitary scalpel.

 

It reminded him of loneliness. 

 

Now, barking orders at his team to hurry the hell up so they could get out of the goddamn rain, he shivered in his coat, trying to pick apart pieces of the alleyway and finding that damn bullet that had killed their Marine. 

 

A tiny mew from somewhere on his left made him whip around, and his felt a little bit of his heart melt at the sight that greeted him.

 

A tiny soaked ball of black fur, bo bigger than a softball, was staring at him pathetically, its blue eyes large in its head and pleading to boot. Gibbs was shocked but also amused to see the little kitten was gnawing on the bullet they had been searching for and was slightly relieved that the rain would have washed off all the blood from the bullet before the kitten would have got to it. He remembered reading somewhere that once cats got a taste for blood, they became rabid- or was that dogs? 

 

The kitten gave another pathetic mew, and Gibbs (though he would never admit it) melted completely at the noise.

 

Picking up the kitten in his gloved hands, hi wrapped the tiny thing as much as he could in his coat after extracting the metal from the furballs mouth, much to its annoyance, going by its angrier mew. 

 

“Shush, you,” Gibbs murmured gently to the kitten, walking out of the alleyway.

 

Stroking the head of the kitten, he looked up, happy to see that the team had packed up and were waiting for him to get in the van. 

 

“What’s that, Boss?” Tony looked curiously at the black bundle in his boss’ arms, and Gibbs smirked at his SFA. 

 

“It’s a kitten, DiNozzo.” Tony laughed and shook his head. 

 

“Well, yeah I kinda figured that,” Tony grinned, “But why is it in your coat?”  

 

Gibbs grunted. 

 

“Some asshole must have left the thing to die outside,” The older man pulled out an evidence bag, holding the bullet. “Found the thing munching on our bullet.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows a the ball of fluff. 

 

“You know that the kitten is evidence now, right?” 

 

“Yeah, DiNozzo,” Gibbs grunted, “I know. I’ve been working this job for years now ya’ know.”  

 

Tony winced and nodded. 

 

“Sorry Boss, I know,” Gibbs softened, and careful of Tony still driving the Van toward the Navy Yard, reached the hand that wasn’t holding the kitten and gently patted the back of his lovers head, making him purr much like the tiny thing in Gibbs’ arms. 

 

“Apology accepted, Jethro,” Tony murmured, making Gibbs smile.


End file.
